On a Dark Night
by Sirius Black's Lover
Summary: A muggle girl shows up in the middle of a storm on a dark September day, but there is something stange about her... ((I changed the main characters name so don't get freaked out when you read a name you dont recognize)) Please RR! First fan-fic!
1. Awakening

Hey people, this is my first fan-fiction so if you don't like it, don't blame me. Please read, review *hint hint* and enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer; I own no-one and nothing in this story except Kyara and her parents!!  
  
Chapter 1 Awakening  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain beat hard on the windows of Hogwarts castle; it was a dark September day and a huge storm had blown in that morning. The castle was dark and dreary as Harry Potter stared through the window trying to see through the pouring rain. A warm fire was burning in the hearth in Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Think they are going to cancel the trip to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron was sitting comfortably in the couch next to the fire with Hermione perched in his lap. Over the summer they had hooked up and they were now a cute couple.  
  
"If this doesn't let up I reckon they will." Ron said, tweaking Hermione's nose.  
  
As Harry watched them he realized that he had never really had a girlfriend.  
  
Well there was Cho... Harry thought, but that didn't really count, she was crying half the time. It's about time I get a real girlfriend; there are some cute Ravenclaws...  
  
Hermione interrupted his thoughts, "We better get going to supper or we'll miss it,"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not really hungry though." Said Harry  
  
"Oh come on Harry, you'll regret it if you miss supper." Ron said with a small grin.  
  
"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming" Harry said as Hermione struggled to pull him up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright sunny day as Kyara and her parents set out into the forest to go camping. She had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. That week her school had a 3 day weekend so her family decided to go to the Great Forest; they had heard that there were some beautiful waterfalls and such in there. As the sky grew dark they set up camp somewhere in the deep woods, but Kyara kept on glimpsing a figure in the corner of her eye but when she turned to look, it was gone.  
  
As she turned for the 5th time a shiver went down her spine, "There's something wrong with this forest,"  
  
"Oh don't be silly honey, there's nothing wrong with this place." Her mother said.  
  
Around midnight, Kyara and her family finally settled in their sleeping bags and the forest was quiet. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes to her left. She jumped up and looked over to see a strange creature walk out of the woods followed by about 20 other creatures and surrounded her and her sleeping parents. They looked like horses but had the upper half of a person for their body.  
  
Are those centaurs? Kyara thought. She was too stunned to scream, all she could do was let her mouth hang open. She felt as if her feet were glued to the ground. No they couldn't be, centaurs are in fairy tales and scary stories, and they aren't real! I must be dreaming...  
  
That was when it happened, suddenly arrows went flying and Kyara jumped to the ground and rolled under a bush. She began to sob as she saw her parents first get shot with arrows then trampled by the aggressive centaurs. She lay there sobbing for what seemed like hours after the creatures left.  
  
She felt her stomach growl and she rolled over, it seemed to be raining but the dense forest kept any water from touching the ground.  
  
How could I have just let my parents die like that?!? Why didn't I wake them or something! She broke down into more tears; it's not your fault though! Another part of her thought.  
  
She walked over and gently hugged both of her parents and stared at them for a while, saying a prayer the whole time. She then began to cry more as she started to walk, trying to find her way out of the forest without looking back.  
  
After walking for what seemed like hours Kyara was exhausted and hungry. As she walked on she saw some lights through the trees. I must be crazy, she thought but she kept on walking towards the lights and the trees began to thin. Water began to hit her shoulders and head, they got harder the farther she walked towards the lights. After about 30 minutes she stepped into a huge clearing, at the center a giant castle. On the tree line, about 20 yards from her was a small hut.  
  
She began to head up to the castle, I hope the people here are nice and will let me stay here until I can get home, she thought. Kyara trudged up the stone steps and knocked on the giant oak doors. No-one answered.  
  
This castle is huge, they probably can't hear me. Kyara grabbed her stomach again in hunger.  
  
She slowly opened the door and was surprised to hear voices, lots of voices. She stepped inside, her wet shoes squeaking on the floor and water dripping from her clothes and hair. She looked around and noticed four big hour glasses filled with gems, on top of them where names; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She carefully walked over to the door where the voices were coming from and slowly opened it. The voices stopped as she walked in.  
  
"Hello," She mumbled .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it!!! I will update soon and please, PLEASE review!!! Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Gift

Hey!! Thanks for the reviews! Okay the last chapter was kind of short but I will try to make up for that in this chapter ((keep in mind this is my first fan-fic and I'm not the best writer!))  
  
Disclaimer: I own no-one and nothing in this story except Kyara!  
  
Chapter 2 The Gift  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Kyara slowly opened the doors and walked in*  
  
"Hello," She mumbled.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, "How may we help you?"  
  
"Well, um. My name is Kyara and I got lost in the woods when I was camping with my family and, you'll probably think I'm crazy but these animals, they looked like a horse with a man's upper half attached to them, attacked me and my parents. They killed my mum and dad but I got away, I was hoping you could help me."  
  
"I'm sure we can," Dumbledore said warmly, "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 15; I'll be 16 in December."  
  
"Alright, Ms. Granger, come here please."  
  
A girl with big brow bushy hair walked up to Professor Dumbledore and he whispered something in her ear. She then walked over to Kyara, stuck out her hand and said, "Hey, my name is Hermione. Follow me and we'll get some food in you, after that I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."  
  
Hermione led Kyara over to a long table to the left. She sat down next to a boy with bright red hair and motioned for her to sit next to a boy with jet black hair.  
  
"Kyara, this is Ron," Kyara shook hands with the red headed boy, "and this is Harry," she shook hands with the black headed boy, his eyes were stunningly green, she noticed.  
  
Hermione handed Kyara a plate with food on it, "Eat up! You look like you need it."  
  
Half way into dinner Kyara noticed Harry starring at her; she turned, caught his eye and winked. He turned red and looked down.  
  
"So Kyara, where are you from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Houston, Texas." Kyara said proudly.  
  
"Houston, Texas? Where is that?" Ron said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Oh, it's in the U.S.A."  
  
"I've heard of Texas, isn't it one of the biggest states?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Kyara said with just as much pride.  
  
After dinner Hermione, Ron, and Harry led Kyara through the castle and up 7 flights of stairs. They reached a portrait of a fat lady in a red dress and Hermione said, "Anachronism, that's the password."  
  
"You may enter," Said the fat lady.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione headed in but all Kyara could do was stand there and stare at the picture, did the picture just talk? I must be crazy. She shook her head and walked through the opening.  
  
Once she got inside she took a good look around, the round room was big; it had comfy looking chairs and a big fire burning in the hearth. There were two spiral staircases on opposite sides of the room and there was a big red carpet on the floor.  
  
Hermione pointed to one of the staircases, "Up there is the girls' dormitories," she pointed to the other staircase, "and up there is the boys' dormitories. You're not allowed in the boys' dormitories no matter what." Harry let out a snort. Hermione glared at him, "And the boys are not allowed in the girls dormitories. You have to be in the common room before 10:00 every night and no sneaking out." At that Harry and Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione! Listen if you want to sneak out get Harry here and his invisibility cloak and then you can go anywhere you want, Hermione is always sneaking into the boys' dormitories so don't mind that rule either. There are only two rules here, one, be careful when breaking rules. Two, don't piss Snape off." Ron said grinning.  
  
"Who is Snape?" Kyara asked.  
  
"Do you remember that creepy pale black haired teacher sitting next to Dumbledore?" Ron asked.  
  
Kyara nodded.  
  
"That was Snape, the potions master."  
  
Harry shivered, "He reminds me of a vampire."  
  
"So Kyara, which magic school do you go to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um. I don't go to a... magic school; I go to a normal school."  
  
Hermione dropped her books. "You mean you're a muggle?!? Why didn't you tell us! How did you get in here? This place is supposed to muggle proof!"  
  
"Hermione calm down," Harry said, "let's just take Kyara to Dumbledore; maybe she's got some magic in her so the couldn't stop her."  
  
When they finally reached Dumbledore's office Harry said the password (Milk Duds) and they walked up the stairs and into the office. Kyara waited outside.  
  
"Professor, she's not a witch! She's a muggle, how did she get here?" Hermione said.  
  
"Tell her to come in." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry opened the door and beckoned for Kyara to come in.  
  
"Kyara, I want you to come here."  
  
When she hesitated Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, he won't hurt you."  
  
She slowly stepped forward and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Here, take this wand and give it a little flick."  
  
When Kyara did a small spark came out of the end, "What was that?" she said, surprised.  
  
"Hmm. alright, give me back the wand and just try holding out your hands and pushing all your thought into making light shine on your hands. Go on,"  
  
She held out her hands and Hermione, Harry, and Ron gasped as a bright ball of dark blue light appeared in her hands.  
  
"Ah. so you have the gift."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright if anyone has read any of Tamora Pierce's books then you will forgive me for using her idea of 'the gift'. More about the gift will be in the next chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! Thanks soooooo much for reading!! Next chapter will be up Saturday or Sunday!! 


	3. The Trip

Hey everyone!! Thanks ever so much for the reviews. I am really trying to make my chapters longer but it's hard!! I really hope you like this chapter!! ((even though it probably won't be too great, oh well!!))  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is Kyara, no-one else!! J. K. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter people and places and Tamora Pierce owns the Gift.  
  
Chapter 3 The Trip  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* "Ah. I see you have the Gift." *  
  
"The Gift?" Kyara asked, puzzled.  
  
"The Gift is a form of magic; it allows you to perform magic without the use of a wand. Extremely useful in duels, the Gift is usually used for destruction only. You have to be born with it. It also is very useful for healing; if you are in need of a healer one with the gift is often best. "You probably didn't receive an invitation to a school for witchcraft because they didn't detect her Gift." Dumbledore sighed and put his wand away. "For the safety of the students and yourself you need to train you ability to use your Gift, if you remain untrained long enough a major accident may come about. If you will meet me in here everyday at 10:00 then I will help you train your Gift. I will have a bed made for you in the 6th year girls dormitories; I am sure Hermione will give you a tour of the castle and help you if you are in need. Rest up. I expect you and Hermione to visit Diagon Alley in the morning and be back in time for classes."  
  
"Thank you," Kyara mumbled as she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then next day Hermione woke Kyara up around 6:00.  
  
"Why'd you wake me up?" Kyara asked, confused.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants me to take you to get some robes today, we have to go now or else we won't be back in time for classes. We'll eat breakfast at Diagon Alley. C'mon, I'll meet you in the Common Room."  
  
Kyara slowly got up and ran her fingers through her hair before heading down stairs. Harry and Ron were already in the Common Room playing chess.  
  
"Um. Hermione, how are we going to get to this. Whatchamacallit Alley?" Kyara asked.  
  
"It's Diagon Alley, we'll get there by Floo Powder; all you have to do is throw a handful of Floo Powder into the fire, step in it, then say where you want to go. It's easy." Hermione explained. "Here, I'll go first."  
  
Hermione stuck her hand in a purple bag and pulled out a handful of green powder. She handed the bag to Harry and threw the powder into the fire; it turned green. She stepped into it and said, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Kyara watched as Hermione's body disappeared in an explosion of green flames. "Oh my God."  
  
Harry looked up as his queen got ambushed by a pawn, "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine just if you get dizzy easily close your eyes." As he looked back down at the chess board he cursed, "My queen, taken by a pawn!"  
  
Ron grinned, "Check mate!" He had surrounded Harry's king with his pawns. He laughed as Harry cursed again.  
  
Kyara cautiously took a handful of the powder and held it tight in her hand. She walked up to the fire place and threw it in; the fire turned green. "Okay, I can do this," she stepped into the fire and said, "Diagon Alley!" Her lungs filled up with smoke and she coughed; she opened her eyes and became suddenly dizzy. She was spinning in fast circles and her elbows were just brushing the sides of the chimney. She closed her eyes again and tucked her elbows in.  
  
It seemed like hours before she finally slid out of the chimney and onto the floor of an unfamiliar shop. As she looked up her first guess was that it was a cleaning shop, but then as she got a better look she saw posters of people sitting on the brooms zooming around a stadium. She headed for the door as she wiped soot from her clothes. She opened the door and stepped onto a busy street full of odd looking people with large pointy hats and long billowing robes. She spotted Hermione over by some cages that held an assortment of owls.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. We need to buy one book and four pairs of robes. Follow me."  
  
Hermione and Kyara weaved in-between people until they reached a shop with different types of robes in the front windows. They walked in, a bell rang as they opened the door and a plump woman walked up.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Hi, I need four pairs of Hogwarts robes and one winter cloak for my friend here." Hermione said.  
  
"Alright dear, come over here and stand on this platform so we can take some measurements."  
  
Kyara stepped up onto the platform and the woman pulled out a tape measurer. She did some quick measurements and then disappeared behind a wall. Kyara leaned back and could see her walking down a long line of black robes. When she returned she handed the robes to Kyara and pointed to a screen behind which she could try on the robes.  
  
When she got them on they fit perfectly. She walked out and showed the woman who said, "So you need four pairs of robes? That will be two galleons and three sickles."  
  
Hermione counted out two giant gold coins and three small silver ones. "Here," She handed the money over.  
  
The woman threw a bag full of clothes into Kyara's hands and walked back behind the wall.  
  
"Thank you!" Kyara yelled as they left the shop.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, "we need to go to Flourish and Blotts and get you your book on wizards and witches with the Gift; after that we can have a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron and then we'll head back to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione led Kyara to another shop with books in the front windows. They walked in; a man at the front desk greeted them.  
  
"We need a book called," Hermione looked down on her strip of parchment, "The Gift and How to Use It by Melissa Jenkins."  
  
The bookshop-keeper walked into the back of the store, ran his finger along a few of the books then pulled out a rather large book with a silver embossed title. "Here you are, that will be one galleon. Thank you!"  
  
Hermione handed the money to him and took the book. Together Kyara and Hermione walked from the shop and started for a big black building on the other side of a brick arch.  
  
Inside there was a big smoky room with a bar at the back. Hermione headed up to the bar and asked for two butterbeers and some biscuits.  
  
They sat down at a table and at the biscuits. Kyara eyed the drink and smelled it.  
  
"Drink, it's good." Hermione said before taking a sip of her own drink.  
  
Kyara slowly lifted the bottle up to her lips and let a drop of the liquid fall onto her tongue. "It's okay." she said. She took a bigger gulp and sat back as the warm liquid ran down her throat. "Oh, that really is good!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I told you." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
After they had finished their drinks Hermione and Kyara walked over to the fire. Hermione took a handful of flu powder from her pocket and motioned for Kyara to do the same. Hermione threw the powder into the flame and shouted, "Hogwarts Castle!" Kyara did the same.  
  
She slid out into the Gryffindor common room and stood up, brushing the soot of her clothes for the second time. She took her bag and went upstairs to change. When she came back down Harry was waiting for her.  
  
"I thought you might want some company."  
  
Harry led Kyara around the castle, showing her the different classrooms and the secret passageways. As the stepped out onto the grounds Kyara looked over at Harry.  
  
He looks lonely, Kyara thought, maybe if I just held his hand, would that mean anything?  
  
Kyara took Harry's hand in hers and looked at him, she gave it a squeeze. He squeezed back and they continued walking around the lake, hands entwined together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like it!! I somehow got it to be really long! YAY!!! Okay, please, PLEASE R/R! Thanks so much for reading! I will have another chapter up soon! 


	4. Quidditch

Hey!! Thanks for the reviews! In the first chapter I changed the date, it was originally Halloween but I changed it because I have something planed for Halloween. It's now 'A dark September day.' Just had to tell you that! Okay, I'm going to try to make this chapter even longer than the last one. Hope you like it!  
  
And Lara, interesting review. Yeah, I would hold his hand, as long as the guy was hot. ((I know that's shallow but I don't care!!)) So for you, I am writing this chapter from little Harry's point of view. Hope you like it!! ((And if you don't, pretend you do!))  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kyara, Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the Gift belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Chapter 4 Quidditch  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry didn't sleep well that night; he couldn't get Kyara out of his head. He kept on revisiting that moment when she took his hand, the complete bliss that surrounded him as she squeezed it. He hadn't felt like this since Cho, but this was better. He had never felt this feeling in such depth. ((It's corny and I know it!))  
  
He looked over at his clock and groaned; it was 2:27 in the morning. He rolled over and closed his eyes again, this time seeing Kyara standing there, her arms folded across her chest, her dark blue eyes dancing with amusement. Suddenly Voldemort was behind her, wand against her back. There was a blinding flash of green light and Harry was standing in front of the black veil, watching Sirius's face as he fell through it. The look of surprise in his eyes as the veil closed in on him, and then he was gone.  
  
Harry sat bolt upright, he was soaked in sweat and his head was throbbing. He picked up his clock and read it again, his hands shaking. It was now 4:00 AM. Giving up on anymore sleep he got out of bed and walked down the stairs to the Common Room, making sure that he didn't wake any of his dorm mates.  
  
Harry walked over and sat on the couch. He watched the red hot coals in the hearth and let him mind drift, rubbing his temples all the while. Did Kyara feel the same way he did?  
  
Harry didn't realize he had dozed of until Ron woke him up. He groaned and stood up.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"9:30"  
  
"What! We're going to be late for class!" Harry sprinted up to get his stuff.  
  
"Harry, wait! It's Saturday! All we have is Quidditch at 11!"  
  
"Oh," Harry walked back down the spiral staircase. "I think I'm going to go for a walk" Harry headed out of the portrait and pretended not to hear Ron say, "What about breakfast?"  
  
He made his way to the grounds and began a slow and steady walk around the lake. He looked over at the Quidditch Pitch, 'Maybe a bit of flying would make me feel better' He pulled out his wand, "Accio Firebolt!" Harry waited, concentrating hard.  
  
It flew through an open window somewhere up in the castle and came to a halt directly in front of Harry. He mounted up and kicked off, his thoughts and worries left behind. He flew over the Pitch and began flying in circles going higher every time. He then leaned forward and went straight down in a perfect dive; he pulled out just in time. His toes brushed the grass as he sped along, going up yet again.  
  
He flew around for some time until he realized that there was someone sitting in the stands, watching him. He flew down until he was hovering in front of the person; it was Kyara.  
  
"That looks like fun, can I try?" Kyara asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Um. Yeah, hold on. I'll go get you a practice broom." Harry flew down to the shed where the extra brooms. 'I wonder if she's any good, we do need one more chaser.  
  
He opened the shed and picked out the best broom in it. He motioned for Kyara to come down onto the field and she disappeared down the stairs, reappearing on the soft green grass.  
  
"Alright, I may not be the best teacher but I'll try. First put your broom on the ground to you right."  
  
Kyara carefully laid the broom on the grass and straightened up.  
  
"Okay, now stick out your right hand and say up."  
  
Kyara did what he said and gave the broom a glare then said, in a soft demanding voice, "Up." The broom acted as it had for Harry when he first called for his broom.  
  
'Maybe she will be good.' He thought. "Now mount up." As he said this he got on his own broom. Kyara did the same. "Now on three, kick off hard. One. Two. THREE!"  
  
Kyara kicked off and soared into the air, Harry quickly catching up. Before Harry could give her further instructions Kyara was slowly making her was across the Pitch. When she tried to stop she pushed the broom down and went into a slow dive, almost making her slide off her broom.  
  
Harry caught up and balanced her out. "I see you figured out how to go forwards but you need to know how to stop, dive, turn, and go up."  
  
He showed her step by step how to work her broom and before he knew it, she was soaring across the Pitch, doing dives and sharp turns. Harry looked down to see his whole Quidditch team watching. He dove down to the ground and got off his broom.  
  
Ron grinned, "She's pretty good on a broom isn't she?" He looked up, "Hey Kyara!" She looked down. "Do you want to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"  
  
Kyara bit her lip, 'what am I going to do?!' she thought. "I don't think I'm good enough!" She yelled back to Ron.  
  
"Sure you are! With a little bit of practice with Harry everyday you'll be good to go!" ((I wish this was more like reality but I REALLY DON'T CARE!!! I know this wouldn't really ever happen!))  
  
Kyara dove down and landed beside Ron. "Don't you want me to try out? I don't even know how to play Quidditch!"  
  
"I'll teach you," Harry said.  
  
"Okay! We have a team!" A girl said; she had flaming red hair and freckles like Ron. "Hi, I'm Ginny, Ron's sister." Ginny and Kyara shook hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Ginny." Kyara said.  
  
"To Quidditch practice!" Ron yelled.  
  
"If you want to you can fly around or watch. After I teach you about Quidditch then you'll start practicing." Harry murmured to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry found Hermione and Ron after he showered. They talked for some time about various things, though Harry's mind was on Kyara the entire time.  
  
"Harry, what's on your mind? You seem so. distant." Hermione said, eyeing him with a look of worry.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"C'mon Harry, you can tell us!" Ron said.  
  
"Well." Harry told them about his feelings for Kyara and the few moments they had had.  
  
"Well Harry," Hermione said, leaning back into the couch. "all I have to say is go slow. We really don't know Kyara that well yet, we don't know what she's been through or how to act around her."  
  
"Yeah, I know that. It's just, she reminds me of Sirius, the way she smiles." Harry stood up and shook out his robes.  
  
"Where are you going mate?" Ron asked trying to stand but losing his balance.  
  
"Just need to think, go for a walk I suppose."  
  
Ron tried to stand up again but Hermione pulled him down, whispering something in his ear. He nodded and sat back.  
  
Harry walked through the portrait and around the castle, thinking this time, not about Kyara but about Sirius. As Harry passed the Great Hall he glanced in. 'Tomorrow is Halloween,' He thought. 'we get a trip to Hogsmeade.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not the best chapter in the world but good enough! Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading! OH I've got the BEST plan for Halloween!!! I can't wait!!!!! *Begins to laugh her head off* 


	5. Halloween

Hey everyone!! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this next chapter! *Laughs hysterically and falls off of chair* Well, it's actually not that funny. *Claps hands and grins from eye to eye* My beautiful plan is almost complete though, there is still much to the story. This or the next chapter will probably be my favorites!!  
  
(You probably don't need this anymore but...) Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Kyara, the Gift does not belong to me, and the places do not belong to me. Thank you J.K. Rowling and Tamora Pierce for thinking these things up and writing them down! I am truly thankful!!  
  
Chapter 5 Halloween  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
That evening Harry entered the Great Hall with a determined look on his face. He walked up behind Kyara and tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"Um... Can I with you Kyara?"  
  
"Yeah," Kyara said, turning around, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine; I just wanted to ask you something in private."  
  
Kyara followed Harry outside the Great Hall. Harry turned around once they were out of earshot, "Um... Err... Well... wannagohogsmeademe?" Harry asked, the words flowing out of his mouth faster than he had planed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
"Um... yeah, sure I'd enjoy that." Kyara said, a small grin flicking across her face. "But I have to ask Professor McGonagall if I can go. Thanks for asking me!" At that she winked at him, turned and headed back into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry sighed happily and followed her. When he sat down beside Ron he was grinning foolishly.  
  
"Something wrong, mate?" Ron asked looking into Harry's eyes, "Did someone give you some kind of drug? Hermione, do your irises get bigger when you're high or smaller?"  
  
"I'm not high you dolt!" Harry said as he glared at Ron. "I'm just... relieved. Kyara said yes when I asked her, she looked really happy about it!"  
  
Hermione gave him a kind smile as Ron playfully hit him in the shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kyara was surprised when Harry tapped on her shoulder. 'Wonder what he wants?' she thought as she asked him if he was alright. She followed him out of the Great Hall and he turned to face her.  
  
"Um... Err... Well... wannagohogsmeademe?" He asked.  
  
She knew what he had said but she wanted to make sure, her heart filled with happiness when she realized he was asking her out. She giggled to herself, 'A guy has never asked me out before!' When they were done talking she headed back into the Great Hall, as she entered she heard Harry sigh.  
  
When dinner was over Kyara walked up to the Staff Table and asked to have a word with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor, can I go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? I know I'm supposed to have a form signed by my parent or guardian, but my parents are dead and you're the closest thing to a parent I have. Please, Professor, can I go?"  
  
Kyara saw tears forming in McGonagall's eyes. "Yes dear, you can go." She gave Kyara a warm smile and left the Great Hall.  
  
Kyara grinned and told Harry the news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
That morning Harry woke up early and got dressed. He went down to the Great Hall and ate a small breakfast then took a walk around the grounds.  
  
'Okay, just remember all that stuff Hermione said about girls and you'll be fine!' Harry thought reassuringly.  
  
At 10:00 he headed up to the Entrance Hall to go to Hogsmeade. Kyara and Hermione were already there and Ron arrived just in time.  
  
A boy with white-blonde hair walked by and shot some insults at Hermione, Ron and Harry. When he finally noticed Kyara he tilted his and stared at her.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And why is a beautiful creature like you hanging around with Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood? You should join me and my friends in Hogsmeade, we will show you around, buy you a drink..."  
  
Kyara was furious about what Malfoy had said to her friends, she started taking deep breaths. Professor Dumbledore had told her that if she lost her temper, she could do deadly things with her Gift. She glared at Malfoy, "Fuck off, you son of a bitch! I don't need 'your' help! Harry, Ron, and Hermione are my friends!! I don't need a bastard like you to do anything for me." ((Sorry about the cussing but I couldn't help it!))  
  
As Malfoy walked away, surprise and anger written all over his face, Ron laughed and patted Kyara on the back while Hermione stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Wow, you've got some anger don't you?" Ron said, still cracking up.  
  
When the group finally reached Hogsmeade they split up. Hermione and Ron went to get a butterbeer and Kyara and Harry went to Honey Dukes.  
  
When they entered Honey Dukes Kyara gasped.  
  
"There's just so much here!" She exclaimed, looking around happily. Harry smiled and laughed, he showed her some of his favorites and they picked some out.  
  
When they left their pockets were lighter and they had bags full of candy. Next they went to Zonkos, when Kyara saw what was in it she grinned mischievously.  
  
Harry, seeing this said, "Just wait till you meet Fred and George and go to THEIR joke shop!"  
  
"Who're Fred and George?"  
  
"Ron's twin brothers, they're hilarious! They think up the best jokes and stuff!"  
  
Kyara's eyes lit up, "I can't wait to meet them!"  
  
After they finished at Zonkos Harry took Kyara to Honey Dukes. There they had a butterbeer and met up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So what did y'all do?" Kyara asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"We just walked around, went to Honey Dukes and Zonkos and the Shrieking Shack." Ron looked at Harry to see how he would react but when he nodded Ron continued, "we also went to the Post Office, Hermione had to send a letter. That's it. What did you guys do?"  
  
"Went to Zonkos, Honey Dukes, and here." Harry said.  
  
"What's the Shrieking Shack?" Kyara asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked questioningly at Harry. He nodded and told Kyara all about their third year at Hogwarts, he then told her about the 1st 2nd and 4th, they were about to start on there adventures in their 5th year when they realized they had to head back.  
  
"What happened to Sirius?" Kyara asked. "Is he still on the run?"  
  
"He's dead." Harry said, looking to the ground.  
  
"I'm really sorry Harry! I didn't know!"  
  
"Oh, it's alright..."  
  
When Ron gave Harry a look that seemed to be talk to me later Kyara left them saying, "I'll let you guys talk."  
  
"You alright, Harry?" Ron asked, a look of worry wondering about his face. ((I know it's weird to say, a look of worry wondering about his face, but I think it sounds kind of cool))  
  
"Um... yeah, I'm going to go see if Kyara's alright. She looked a bit upset." Harry ran ahead as Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"I think he's really in love, and maybe Kyara feels the same, maybe." Hermione said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
((my beautiful love scene! This is the best love scene that I have ever thought of or read!! HAHA (keep reading please!))) When Harry finally found Kyara she was sitting on a rock, her forehead resting on her knees. She seemed to be shaking.  
  
"Kyara, are you alright?" Kyara looked up, a tear falling down her cheek. She laid her head back down on her knees.  
  
Harry walked up and stood in front of her. "Kyara..." Harry rested his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. A few more tears ran down her cheeks. He caught her eye and held it.  
  
She couldn't look away; she was trapped in his eyes. Harry leaned forward and gently put his lips on hers. Kyara's eyes went wide and she seized up, but after a moment she relaxed into the kiss and closed her eyes.  
  
Harry put his hand on her back and stood her up. Kyara lifted her hand up and ran it through his hair. They pulled apart.  
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry, it's just I miss my parents so much and..."  
  
"You know, I lost my parents when I was only one. They were murdered, by Voldemort. I know how you feel, it'll be alright." Harry hugged her.  
  
Kyara looked up into his eyes, she couldn't read his face. He leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The Halloween feast was delicious. There was an assortment of various foods, pumpkin juice, pumpkin pie, turkey, cranberries, turkey filling, and much more.  
  
After Dumbledore said, "Dig in!" and had sat down it began to rain. As the night progressed the rain beat down harder and harder. Near the end a huge bolt of lightning struck and the Great Hall doors slammed open.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at the intruder.  
  
A man, with long black hair and a gaunt look about his face stumbled in. He looked around with hazy eyes and found Harry. He stumbled over and fell to his knees, threw his arms around Harry and collapsed in a dead faint.  
  
"Sirius...?" Harry said quietly as a tear ran down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA the cliffhanger of all cliffhangers!!!! Hope you liked this chapter because this one or the next one has got to be my favorite!!! Thanks so much for the reviews and the next chapter will be up sometime between now and the next Monday. Thanks so much for reading! This chapter has 1,607 words in it! I'm so proud of myself! 


	6. Authors Note IMPORTANT

Authors note:  
  
Okay, I know I'm changing a lot of stuff in my story but these things NEED to be changed! I will be changing the name of the main character to Kyara instead of Catherine. Please, please don't be mad at me for all these changes, they just need to be done. And if you have a better name then Kyara that you think is cool then write it in a review. Thank you for reading my story!  
  
Sincerely, Sirius Black's Lover 


	7. The Veil Thins

Hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! It should answer some of those questions in your head right now, for instance, that question that says "How on Earth did Sirius get there?" These questions will all be answered in good time. Before we begin, I must explain something that won't be in my story. I believe that the veil in the Ministry of Magic is the exact same veil that is in the Celtic Myths ((if you don't know that myth and want to learn more then go to a search engine and look it up, its very interesting)). There will be more information on what the veil does in this chapter. Read, review, and most of all, enjoy!  
  
Oh and for my anonymous reviewer ^^: I didn't really know what a Mary-Sue was but I looked it up and figured it out. I had no intention of my story being a Mary-Sue. Thank you for your review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't really NEED this but just in case... I don't own anyone or anything in this story except Kyara Bridd. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the Gift belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Chapter 6 The Veil Thins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A blinding light pierced the Great Hall and stunned all of occupant of the room with the exception of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore and Kyara.  
  
"Albus, does Ms. Bridd really need to be here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Yes, I need to test her skill with the Gift, see how well she can cope when using her Gift in real life situations."  
  
When Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow Dumbledore said, "Not to worry, we have practiced these spells plenty of times and they are quite simple as it is."  
  
Kyara bit her lip and walked to Dumbledore when he called her.  
  
"First of all, we need to take Mr. Black upstairs to the Hospital Wing, there we can wake him." He said in a whisper, then turning to the group, "Make your way to the Hospital Wing and I will meet you there, but first I have to wake the students."  
  
Harry was shaking. 'But he fell through the veil, he... he died. He can't still be here... Oh, God please say he's alright!'  
  
Hermione, seeing Harry shake, walked over and hugged his shoulders, whispering, "It's alright Harry, he's alive but he's unconscious."  
  
"He's supposed to be dead Hermione; he's not supposed to be here." Harry said dryly. 'It's too good to be true, I must be dreaming.' He pinched himself. 'Nope not dreaming...'  
  
Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and Sirius got lifted up and floated on an invisible stretcher. She began walking towards the Hospital Wing closely followed by Harry, still looking into the pale face of his godfather.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a look and they caught up with Harry. Kyara stayed behind with Dumbledore. He flicked his wand and a bright white light flashed surrounded the room once more. As each of the students blinked the light out of their eyes they looked around, after a few seconds some of them shrugged their shoulders and continued eating while others got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
'Wow...' Kyara thought in awe, 'A spell that can nock a number of people out and then wake them up again without them knowing it ever happened. THAT is powerful magic'  
  
"Now Ms. Bridd, if you would follow me." Dumbledore said quietly before walking from the room.  
  
Kyara stood stunned for a moment then turned and quickly caught up with Dumbledore. When they reached the Hospital Wing Sirius was talking to Harry, while Ron and Hermione were waiting outside along with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Dumbledore knocked on the door and Harry opened it. He then walked back over to the bed beside his godfather and sat down.  
  
Sirius eyed Kyara with suspicion, "Who are you?"  
  
Harry glared at his godfather, "That is Kyara, Kyara this is Sirius Black."  
  
"Hi." Kyara whispered.  
  
"Hello Sirius," Dumbledore said, "It's been a while hasn't it?"  
  
Harry shifted on his bed, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"That it has Albus, too long." Sirius said lazily.  
  
"Um... Sirius, what happened?" Hermione asked shyly.  
  
Sirius sighed and leaned back onto his pillows. "Behind the veil, you mean? A lot happened."  
  
"Wait Sirius, till we are sure there are no eavesdroppers." Dumbledore circled the room and then went to the door. "Silencio." A small blue light extracted itself from his wand and surrounded the door. "You may persist." He said gravely.  
  
"Well," Sirius continued, "that veil... after I fell through it I felt as if I... as if I... were dead. I felt all clammy and cold inside. And then I saw ghosts, a lot of ghosts. They all followed me and begged for me to take them to the 'surface'. I guessed I was probably in some realm... a realm of ghosts. And then... and then I saw Lily and James..." Sirius's voice cracked and Harry seemed to go into some kind of trance.  
  
'Lily and James?' Kyara thought, 'Now doesn't look like the right time to ask.' She looked over at Ron, he nodded and she sat beside Harry, putting her arm around his shoulders in a comforting way.  
  
After Sirius could control his emotions he continued, "Lily and James, they took me to their 'home' and told me where I was. We talked for a long time, about the past, about Harry." Sirius nodded his head to Harry, "There was no food there, but then again I was never hungry. They never slept there, unless they wanted to. I truly thought I was dead, but Lily and James knew better. They knew how I had got there but they said I had to leave. I didn't want to, you can imagine. Your best friend gone fore 15 years and then suddenly you see him and talk to him again, I refused to leave. But James said I had to come to take care of you, Harry. So many months past, though there was no time in this realm I was still wearing my watch and it was somehow working. On October 31, in the center square of the 'town' a patch of light was shining down and the ghosts avoided it. Lily and James said it was my time to return, they forced me to step into the light and return to the Ministry of Magic. I turned into a dog and made my way here." Sirius let out another sigh and closed his eyes.  
  
"I think we shall leave you in peace Sirius, let you sleep. I for one will be back in the morning. Madam Pomfrey if you would make it so no-one could see Sirius that would be excellent. Good night Sirius, it's good to have you back." Dumbledore left the room at that, stopping at the door to undo his silencing spell.  
  
Ron and Hermione said goodnight as well and pulled Kyara out of the room. Madam Pomfrey went to her office and closed the door, leaving Harry alone with Sirius.  
  
"Who are Lily and James?" Kyara asked Ron and Hermione once they were out of hearing distance of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Harry's dead parents." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Oh..." Kyara mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Good night Kyara!" Ron said when they reached the Common Room.  
  
"See y'all in the morning!" Kyara said as she headed up to her dorm.  
  
Hermione and Ron stayed down-stairs to wait up on Harry.  
  
'Hope he's alright' Kyara thought. Though she was his girlfriend she didn't feel like it was her business to stay up on him. She felt as if he needed to talk to Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
~~~~~~'  
  
Harry sat on the bed beside Sirius as he told his story. His lungs constricted as he heard his parents names. He fought the tears from his eyes as Kyara sat beside him and put her arm around him.  
  
'Why is life so hard?' He asked himself, 'why am I the one who has to save everyone's buts and at the same time ruin their lives?'  
  
When Sirius finished his story Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione, and Kyara left. Harry sat there in silence for a while before Sirius started talking to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I know these past months have been hell and I know that..."  
  
But Harry cut him off, "Why didn't you tell me about the prophecy? Why does everyone think I can't handle things? I'm bloody 16! Tell me! What other secrets are you and Dumbledore and all the bloody others keeping from me? What do you not want me to know?" Tears of frustration leaked from his eyes.  
  
Sirius leaned over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry about all of the secrets; I would have told you everything! But Azkaban happened and the timing was never right. I'm really sorry Harry, I'm sorry that you parents died because of me, I'm sorry that you had to grow up living with dirty muggles, I'm sorry you have to fight Voldemort. I would take your place if I could, but all I can do is protect you, and sometimes protecting you means not telling you certain things. But that was a mistake, you should have known everything from the beginning!" Sirius sighed and looked Harry in the eye, "I'm sorry about everything Harry, if I could I would go into the past and change it all but I can't, I'm sorry."  
  
Harry clenched his teeth, 'I shouldn't be this hard on Sirius.'  
  
"It's alright Sirius, it's not your fault, I'm just a bit frustrated and I don't understand why Dumbledore didn't just tell me everything from the start."  
  
Sirius hugged Harry and kissed him on the forehead. "Rest up boy, you'll need it. I'll be here in the morning."  
  
He let Harry go, " 'Night Sirius."  
  
"Goodnight Harry."  
  
He slowly trotted back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, happier than he had been in months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hope you liked it!!! I'm SO sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I was really busy and never got enough time to just sit down in front of the computer and write my story. Thanks so much for reading!!! Now REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Author's Note: I need to ask ya'll a question... Do you think I should redo this whole story, changing the plot just a tad, or continue? Please answer in a review!!! If not I'm going to delete this story and start anew. So if you want me to continue, say it in a review! Sincerely, Sirius Black's Lover 


	9. Schemes and Plans

I am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I was really busy and never really got time to sit down and type. My story is reaching an end but not quit yet... Okay maybe not... but oh well! Okay, now for the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Schemes and Plans  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The next few weeks flew by for Kyara. She and Harry were going steady, especially since he was so happy after Sirius's return, and her Gift was getting stronger with each passing day. Around the begging of December the spirit of the castle was higher. As Kyara walked down the halls she could see numerous decorations being set up around the castle, from the Christmas trees to the mistletoe hanging at random corners, catching students by surprise.  
  
On a Saturday, about a week and a half from Christmas, Harry and Kyara were out on the grounds, as they usually were at this time. It had snowed heavily the night before and they sat on a rock that Kyara had warmed with her gift to watch the Giant Squid keep the lake from freezing over.  
  
Kyara broke the silence that had hung between them, "I suppose your going somewhere for Christmas?" She asked timidly.  
  
Harry looked up startled, "No, I'm staying here."  
  
A small smile appeared on Kyara's lips as Harry placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Let's go inside, shall we?" Harry said before pulling Kyara into a short kiss. Harry stiffly got up and then pulled Kyara up with him when he heard a bang from the Forbidden Forrest. He quickly stepped in front of Kyara and pulled out his wand, he stood there, stuck for almost a minute before he saw movement in the bushes nearest them.  
  
"Whose there!" He called. No answer.  
  
He and Kyara slowly walked towards the bushes and they both jumped nearly a foot when a raggedy man with a bald spot on his head appeared out of the bushes. "Boy, I've come to warn you..."  
  
"What are you doing here, scum!" Spat Harry, interrupting Wormtail.  
  
"I've come to repay my debt by warning you of the Dark Lords next attack, please listen! I want to get this over with and leave as fast as I can! He will surely know that I was here, but I must do this..."  
  
Harry glared at Wormtail, "How am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth, you could be distracting me right now so others could sneak up on me and attack from behind!"  
  
"You have to trust me!" Wormtail pleaded, "Listen, an attack is to be made over Christmas, though I cannot say when." Wormtail winced and looked down on his arm, a scar, the shape of a skull with a snake inside of it, was burning red hot. "I have to go! An attack over Christmas, tell me my debt is undone!"  
  
Harry stood motionless as Wormtail disappeared back into the bushes. "We have to go tell Dumbledore!" Harry said suddenly and began running back to the castle with Kyara in his wake.  
  
"Who was that and who is trying to kill you!" Kyara demanded when they reached the Entrance Hall.  
  
Harry stared at her wide eyed before a look of understanding appeared on his face, "I forgot you used to be a muggle, it's a long story that I'll tell you later. But now we have talk to Dumbledore!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kyara waited outside the door for Harry to finish talking to Dumbledore. 'Something is wrong here... I can feel it.' She thought, 'There is danger, but is it Harry who's in trouble or someone else?'  
  
Just then Kyara heard the doorknob shake and looked at it, then she heard Harry's voice, "Let me out!" He screamed. She heard something crash. Moments later an angry Harry slammed the door shut and stomped down the stairs, Kyara keeping a safe distance away from him. She had never seen him in that kind of mood, he was always happy, even when someone annoyed him.  
  
Kyara silently followed him up to the Gryffindor Common Room where he finally turned to Kyara and took a deep breath. "I have to leave for the winter holidays. I'm not supposed to say where for safety reasons," Harry rolled his eyes, "I really hate going but I have to."  
  
Kyara could tell he was holding back angry tears, "It's okay! As long as you're safe I'll be fine. I can hang out with Lavender; she's staying over the winter vacation." Kyara gave him a kind smile and kissed him.  
  
He pulled away "I knew you would understand..." he said, taking a breath before returning her kiss for a deeper one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
That Monday Harry's trunk was packed and he was sitting on the couch in the Common Room with his head in his hands. He didn't want to leave Kyara, something didn't seem right... But he couldn't figure out what.  
  
Two people walked through the portrait hole and sat on either side of Harry, "You alright?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, mate; you seem a little bit off lately." Ron muttered just quiet enough for them to hear. "Something wrong that you're not telling us? You can trust us!"  
  
Harry moaned into his hands, "Somethings going to happen... I just don't know what, and the tension is killing me! I wish that whatever is about to happen would just happen!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with a worried face, "Were going to the order tomorrow, we'll all be safe!" She assured him.  
  
"Kyara won't be..." He muttered.  
  
"What would He-who-must-not-be-named want with Kyara? I mean she's just another muggle to him..." Ron said, and then after a second he continued, "Unless, he had heard that you and Kyara were together..."  
  
"Or," Hermione interrupted, "Voldemort heard that Kyara had the Gift, there is so much you could do with that!"  
  
"There's nothing we can do!" Harry said helplessly, "Dumbledore won't let us take her with us and he won't let me stay with her..."  
  
They all looked up when they heard movement around the portrait hole. A snow covered Kyara walked in, her cheeks and nose red from cold. "Hey," She said with a smile, "What's up?"  
  
"We'll finish this later," Harry whispered just audible enough for Ron and Hermione. "Nothing," He said to Kyara, "Just talking about homework." He smiled.  
  
"Okay..." Kyara said, knowing that Harry had lied.  
  
After several moments of silence Ron stood up, belching, "Let's go to supper, I'm starved!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Well, I hope you liked it! Okay, next chapter should be long... But you know, I'm not that good at making long chapters... Oh well!! Okay next update should be sooner than this one was, I hope. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	10. A Dream From a Distance

I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter!! It felt impossible to write, it took forever! Please forgive me! And sorry if this chapter is kind of lame I just was trying to finish it in a rush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A Dream From a Distance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The snow fell down lightly as Kyara watched the horseless carriages disappear off in the distance. She let out a small sigh; it would be a long winter without Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She slowly trudged up the marble staircase and headed for the Common Room to do some of her homework; the teachers had given them a ton to do for the winter break.  
  
She reached the Common Room and worked on homework for several hours, when she had finally finished her essay on a plant that could cure acne for Herbology Kyara looked at her watch, it was 1:13 in the morning. 'How could I have worked that long without noticing how late it was?' She pulled herself out of her chair and stumbled up to bed, exhausted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The snow drifted slowly down as Kyara pulled out of Harry's sight. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had managed to get a carriage to themselves and Harry was fully put out.  
  
"Oh come on Harry, we're going to see Sirius! You have to be just a little happy about that..." Ron said.  
  
Harry looked out the window at the snow-covered grounds, "I just don't have a good feeling at leaving Kyara all by herself... I feel like... something bad is about to happen." He sighed.  
  
Several minutes later they arrived at the train station. As they were exiting the carriage a man grabbed Harry from behind; he swung around and was face to face with Remus Lupin.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Hermione said with a grin.  
  
Lupin returned the grin; though his hair was greyer and his clothes were rattier his smile stayed the same. "It's nice to see you Harry, Ron, Hermione; how has school been? Good I hope, well we have to get going. Here everyone touch this," Lupin held out a large top hat and each of them put their hands on it. Lupin looked down on his watch and counted, "Five, four, three, two, one."  
  
Harry felt a sudden pull around his navel and he was jerked backwards. Before he knew it he was falling onto the ground in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
As they came towards the old house the door opened and huge bear-like black dog came bounding out. As it reached them it took a huge leap that knocked Harry over and began licking his face.  
  
Harry, laughing, managed to push the dog off of him. Sirius always seemed to be able to cheer him up.  
  
"Come on, lets go in; it's getting cold out here." Lupin said.  
  
They all walked through the open front door and the dog changed back into Sirius Black who was beaming. "I'm so happy to see all of you! Oh, this Christmas is going to be wonderful! I'll go cook some lunch." Sirius walked into the kitchen humming happily.  
  
That moment a bustling Mrs. Weasley appeared at the bottom of the stair case. "Oh! You're here!" Mrs. Weasley ran up to them and hugged Ron then Harry then Hermione. "Now, run along and unpack your things. Ginny should be here tomorrow, she wanted to stay at a friends... Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill should be along later tonight. Percy," Mrs. Weasley got a sad look on her face, "won't be joining us. Well, lunch should be ready in a bit so hurry up!"  
  
Ron nodded and he, Harry, and Hermione ran up the stairs, when they reached Ron and Harry's usual room Hermione kept walking up the stairs and Harry and Ron went in. After they finished unpacking they met Hermione in the kitchen and ate lunch. The day passed quickly; they stayed in the kitchen and talked about school and how the order was going.  
  
Around seven, while Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner a soft bang was heard outside the house and they could hear the door opening.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up from her cooking, "Well, they're here!"  
  
That moment Mr. Weasley, Fred and George; both dressed in green dragon hide jackets, Charlie and lastly Bill walked into the kitchen to warm welcomes.  
  
As they were eating dinner Harry noticed Mr. Weasley, Professor Lupin, and Sirius talking at the end of the table. He strained his ears and could just barely hear every other word. He stood up and said he needed to wash his hands and walked over to the sink near them.  
  
"...He's after her, we've got no doubt about it. But what could he want from her?" Mr. Weasley said quietly.  
  
"Snape says that he sees her and Harry together often, but why wouldn't he be out for Ron or Hermione? It would hurt him just as much, probably more..." Lupin muttered.  
  
Sirius motioned for them to be quiet, he had noticed Harry staring. "Your dinner will get cold Harry,"  
  
Everyone went quiet. Harry glared at them for a minute longer than said, "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" He stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Several minutes later someone knocked at the door. Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Harry, open the door! It's Ron and Hermione and Sirius!" Harry heard Hermione's voice through the door.  
  
Harry got up and opened the door. Without a word he went back to his bed and slumped down on it.  
  
Sirius sighed, "Harry, the reason we don't tell you everything is we can't. I know you hate all the secrets and lies but... You're connected... even though you hate it there is still a chance that Voldemort could be listening." Sirius walked over and sat beside Harry, "Listen, I want Voldemort to be gone just as much as you do, you know that... But to be able to defeat Voldemort a few things have to be kept secret. Now get to sleep." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and left the room.  
  
Hermione sat down where Sirius had been a moment before, "I know this must be hard for you," Hermione hugged Harry, "Good night." Hermione left the room and they could hear her walking slowly up the steps.  
  
"You alright Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Yeah I guess, just tired."  
  
Ron eyed him for a moment before beginning to change for bed. Before he was done Harry was fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Harry looked around, he was in the long corridor in the Ministry of Magic again. 'Oh great...' he thought. But instead of a door being at the end of the corridor there was a bundle of clothing that seemed to be shivering. Suddenly the whole room changed and they were in the Gryffindor common room. Whatever was under the bundle seemed to be sleeping and it was conveniently placed in a hard to find spot.  
  
Suddenly several people came in through the portrait hole. Several of them cackled.  
  
Harry heard a voice that he recognized but couldn't place speak out, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He said in a mocking voice, "Dumbledore is gone, there's no one here to save you..."  
  
"No!!!" screamed a voice from the corner that was all too familiar. Kyara stood up and threw off the bundle that was covering her, she immediately shoved her hands forward and a sound like an explosion echoed through the room.  
  
The men in the corner were knocked down but a few of them quickly recovered. "You little brat!" they spat at her before pointing their wands and screaming "Stupify!"  
  
Harry, recovering from his shock, tried to run to block the spells but he couldn't move or speak.  
  
Kyara just barely managed to block the spells with a frail shield she conjured but by the fourth spell it broke and she was hit by the spell and fell back, unconscious.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is take her to the Dark Lord..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Harry shot out of his bed, his clothes and sheets sweat soaked before running to the trash basket in the corner and heaving.  
  
Ron jumped out of bed and ran over to Harry slightly mumbling before he realized what was happening, "Harry, you alright?"  
  
"Ron, Kyara... she's in trouble!" Harry said before heaving again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter!!!!! This story should have about one maybe two more chapters so it is nearing its end... but I will be slightly redoing it so that some ends meet better; for instance the whole quidditch thing really was stupid so I am going to mildly improve that chapter. I really will try to get the next chapter in sooner!!!! Hope you enjoyed this one! 


	11. Sorry, not a chapter!

Authors Note:

I am so, so sorry for not posting in over I don't know how many years… You must hate me! But I'll tell you now and get it over with. My writing skills have improved so much over the time it's been since I last posted and the sixth book has already come out so I have decided to write a new story and end this one. My next one will be better, I promise! Again, I apologize for not finishing this one, I really am sorry! I know I hate it when other people don't finish their stories and believe me, I know I'm a hypocrite. Just read my next story whenever I start to post it and see for yourself how much better it will be!

Again, my deepest apologies.

-Sirius Black's Lover


End file.
